Hamsterviel
Hamsterviel is a character created by the user ExperimentAlpha. Application located here. Abilities Hamsterviel doesn't have any special abilities as some other heroes and villains would have, but has a diabolical, intelligent, and cunning mind instead. He possesses knowledge of alien-technology and how to obtain it. Personality Despite his short stature, he is a very imposing character and wants nothing but galactic domination. He views no one as his equal, because of how self-absorbed he is, and, at times, acts like a spoiled brat, throwing tantrums whenever he doesn't get his way, and will take out his frustration out on anyone. He is cunning, diabolical, and very abusive with verbal insults, even when they are just poorly made sarcastic remarks. Opinions of Other Characters Hades: Hamsterviel, at first, disbelieved the fact that Hades was a God, but upon evidence that Hades had resurrected many fallen villains, and apparently was immortal, he decided to just go along with it. However, Hamsterviel thought that Hades would make an excellent ally. Hades was immortal, for one, and was very intelligent and could make good long-term plans. History Dr. Hamsterviel was once a business partner with evil genius scientist, Jumba Jookiba, and as Hamsterviel funded Jumba with his shady business schemes, Jumba created hundreds of genetic creatures that could be used to cause massive mayhem and destruction. Since Hamsterviel funded Jumba to allow Jumba to do this, he believed that all of the Experiments were his property alone. Years after Hamsterviel and Jumba disbanded, Hamsterviel recruited the retired captain of the galactic armada, Gantu, to find and steal Jumba's storage unit that held all the Experiments created before Experiment 6-2-6, Stitch. Their attempt at stealing the storage unit was thwarted, and all of the dehydrated Experiment pods were accidentally released all across Hawaii. Hamsterviel was sent to a prison asteroid shortly after. For the next couple of years, Hamsterviel worked secretly in his cell, ordering Gantu, who was still on Hawaii, to capture the Experiment pods or reactivated Experiments. Upon failure after failure, Gantu finally decided to go out and break Hamsterviel out of prison, and was successful. Hamsterviel made his way to Jumba's old lab, which Jumba gained back as a reward, and forced him to create a new version of Stitch, otherwise known as Leroy. After the first battle between Leroy and Stitch, Hamsterviel decided to create hundreds upon hundreds of Leroy clones, and easily took over the Galactic Alliance. Gantu warned Hamsterviel that Lilo, the little Hawaiian girl, had a force of over 600 Experiments, and would be a threat to Hamsterviel and his army. Hamsterviel takes this into consideration, and sent a Leroy to Earth to capture all of the Experiments, who succeeded within a few hours, and brought them all to a sports arena. Upon Leroy's success, Hamsterviel fired Gantu. Then, with the ship he stole from Stitch, went to the arena, and was just about to obliterate all of the Experiments in one move. However, Stitch and co. came at the last second and shot his weapon down. Hamsterviel, not giving up so easily, lowered a platform down to the ground which contained the army of Leroys. Upon a fierce battle between the Leroys and the rest of the Experiments, Hamsterviel had lost yet again. Hamsterviel and the Leroys were sent back to prison once more. Now, his eyes burning with a vengeance, he escaped prison once more. As he arrived somewhere back on Earth, he had heard the rally call for the forces of evil to obtain the Orbs of Power, and their promise for every bad guy to have their revenge against their enemies. Intrigued by their promise, Hamsterviel agreed to join them, even though he is only aiming to gain power for himself. If he gets power once more, he shall regain his control over the Galactic Alliance, and initiate his revenge! Threads Participated In Other *In one episode, he had a secret diary stashed somewhere on his spaceship, which Gantu had obtained once thanks to an Experiment. Gallery Hamsterviel.jpg Hamsterviel 1.jpg Category:Characters